1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a film-formation method for depositing a film formation material in a film formation region to form a film in the film formation region, a method for manufacturing electro-optical device using the film-formation method, an electro-optical device provided with the film, and an electronic apparatus provided with the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
There are known conventional techniques for forming a color filter film or another functional film of a color liquid crystal device as an example of an electro-optical device in which droplets of a liquid containing a material of a functional film are discharged and made to land in arbitrary positions on the substrate using a drawing device having a droplet discharge head for discharging liquid as droplets, whereby liquid is deposited (drawn) in the positions and the deposited liquid is dried to form a functional film.
There is a need to obtain a specified film shape and thickness in order to achieve advantageous function in a functional film. An accurate film shape is achieved by specifying the shape of the functional liquid and the region in which the functional liquid spreads by forming partition walls that enclose a partition in which the functional film in is formed on a substrate.
A color filter and a method for manufacturing the same is disclosed Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-272527 in which a liquid-repellent section if provided as a partition wall. According to the color filter and the method for manufacturing same, a pixel section formation ink deposited in a pixel section that has been partitioned by the liquid-repellent section does not pass over the liquid-repellent section and enter into adjacent pixel sections. It is therefore possible to reduce the chance that the color of the filter film will be compromised due to the pixel section formation ink mixing together.
However, since the entire partition wall is liquid repellent, there is a problem in that it is difficult to fill the ink around the edges of the partition wall because the pixel section formation ink is repelled from the side surface of the partition wall. Difficulty in filling the ink around the edges of the partition wall results in a situation in which it is less likely that an accurate external shape will be achieved in which the planar shape of the film is formed by the partition wall, and the film thickness is more likely to be reduced at the external peripheral portion near the partition wall. The planar shape and cross-sectional shape of the filter film is thereby compromised and the possibility that suitable function cannot be achieved is increased.
Disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-47441 is a method for manufacturing a color filter, as well as a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus in which the liquid repellency of the upper surface of the bank (partition walls) is maintained and the side surface is made liquid affinity property, whereby functional liquid is also uniformly filled in at the edges of the back apertures (partitions formed by the functional film), and a filter film having a suitable planar shape and a uniform thickness can be formed.